


You'll Never Be Alone

by Just_Browsing, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, choni, mentions of past violence, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Browsing/pseuds/Just_Browsing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl comforts Toni after she had a run in with her violent ex boyfriend.





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, it's always good to explore Toni's vulnerable side.
> 
> Trigger warnings for mentions of Toni's abusive ex boyfriend.
> 
> I wrote this one with Just_Browsing. Go check out her other stories!

Toni sat on her motorcycle, parked on the driveway of Thistlehouse. She removed her helmet, shaking her head allowing her long locks of hair to fall over her shoulders. She took a look at herself in the small mirrors on either side of the bike, making sure that she could attempt to hide her tear stained eyes. She dismounted her motorcycle and made her way to the front door, fiddling with her keys before taking a small breath and twisting the lock.

 "TT? Is that you?" Cheryl called from the couch in the living room. "Quiet night? I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

 Toni closed the door behind her, keeping her back closed for a brief moment. “Yeah it’s me, babe” Toni said quietly, wiping her eye before turning around and giving Cheryl a pained smile on the couch.

 Cheryl heard the strange tone to Toni's voice. "TT?" she was off the couch and beside her girlfriend in seconds. "Is everything okay?"

 Toni bit her lip and closed her eyes as Cheryl hurried over to her and put her arms around her. “It was a bit of a rough night at work...that’s all. I’m fine” She lied, unconvincingly.

 Cheryl ran her hands up and down Toni’s arms, crouching down a little to try and meet Toni's eyes. "Are you?"

 Toni looked back into Cheryl’s brown eyes, feeling her heart melt. She opened her mouth but choked on her words. “I- there was just this guy, at work” she started slowly, her gaze not wavering from Cheryl’s.

 "A guy?" Cheryl asked, her voice soft. "What happened TT?" she carefully led Toni through to the living room and onto the couch.

  “It was-” Toni started with a breath. “It was my ex.” She spat out, grabbing a cushion next to her and placing it on her lap.

 Cheryl listened patiently, fear growing inside of her as Toni spoke. "What happened with your ex?"

 Toni shifted where she sat, Cheryl had known that she has exes but she never went into detail about them, just saying that they were in the past and she’s not the kind of person to look back on stuff like that. “He cheated on me...a long time ago.” Toni revealed with a sigh, reaching her hand out for Cheryl’s, lacing their fingers together.

 “He made me feel so worthless and small, it was probably the worst time of my life. He made me feel like I didn’t fit anywhere… like I had no right to belong” she followed on, visibly upset.

 "I'm so sorry that happened.." she comforted, reaching for Toni's hand. "You deserve so much happiness."

“And I have it” Toni answered her immediately, meaning each word, she had never been this happy in her life before Cheryl came along. “He wasn’t very supportive of us, shocking I know.”

 "No?" Cheryl tried to remain calm. "What exactly happened babe?"

 “I was taking the trash out the back door...and I didn’t even realize he was there. He must’ve followed me outside.” Toni started slowly, Cheryl stroking her knuckles with her thumb. “We were just talking… then he asked if I was seeing someone...and things went downhill from there” she explained, stifling back some tears.

 "Downhill how?" Cheryl pushed softly, worried about what might have happened.

 “He grabbed my wrists- I couldn’t move.” Toni choked and lowered her head, grazing her fingertips over her sore wrists. “I told him I was in a relationship, and he tried to kiss me- he wouldn’t listen to me.”

 "If I ever see him..I swear to god.." she growled, hating that he hurt her girlfriend. "He hurt you.." she took Toni's wrists into her hands to look at her injuries.

  “I don’t ever want you to see him, Cher.” Toni whispered softly. “If he ever laid a finger on you- touched a hair on your head- I can’t even think about something like that...promise me you won’t look for him?” She pleaded.

 "If that's what you want..of course I'll respect your wishes.." she stroked Toni's cheek again.

 Toni nodded with a small smile, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind at the rest of the story. “He held me against the wall, spitting words in my face about how I don’t deserve anything nice in life...” she trailed off. “I kinda froze, I didn’t know what to do.” She admitted, embarrassed. “He sounds like a pig.” Cheryl replied with a shake of her head, the thought of him laying his hands on her girlfriend turning her physically sick. “I just thought of you, and how happy we are.” Toni went on. “He was saying all these things...so I kicked him where he really didn’t want to be kicked.” She finished, forcing a laugh.

 "And then you managed to get away?" Cheryl wasn't sure if there was more Toni hadn’t said. She hoped giving Toni some space would encourage her to talk.

 “I managed to wriggle away a little.” Toni explained as she shook her head. “He grabbed a hold of my arm again...until Sweet Pea came outside and found us.” She finished, looking down at her arm that had already started to bruise.

 "Can I see?" Cheryl asked quietly, nodding towards Toni's arm.

 Toni looked over at Cheryl, she could see the concern in her eyes. She slowly raised her sleeve, exposing the bruising on her wrists, not saying a word.

 Cheryl took it carefully into her hands, keeping her own emotions at bay so she could be strong for Toni. "This needs ice T."

 “I’m fine, I don’t need ice” Toni said as she shook her head, not wanting to make a fuss. Cheryl looked at her and tilted her head, silently telling Toni that she knew she needed this had to be treated.

  “Do we have any here?” Toni asked softly.

 "We have several ice packs actually…" Cheryl nodded, leaving out the fact she had to use them many times when her mother had hurt her in the past. "Why don't you go get comfy on our bed. I have some cream we can put on too..let me take care of you.”

 “I don’t want to be a bother, it’s getting late...you should get some rest ready for school tomorrow” Toni tried to reason with Cheryl, not used to showing the vulnerable side to herself.

 "No..no way TT. I want to take care of you."

 “Thank you, babe” Toni whispered, appreciative of all that Cheryl was doing and saying.

 "So...like I said before...go get yourself comfy on the bed and I'll be up in 1 minute okay?"

 “You’re the best” Toni said gently, kissing Cheryl on the cheek delicately before slowly making her way upstairs and laying down in their silk bed sheets.

 Cheryl grabbed some bits before following Toni to their room. She immediately laid the ice pack on her bruised arm while she surveyed her injuries.

 Toni let out a sharp intake of breath as the cold ice pack made initial contact with her bruised skin. She closed her eyes, relaxing as the ice eased the pain slightly.

 "Feel okay?" Cheryl asked softly, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of Toni’s shoulder. "Try and relax babe."

 Toni sighed deeply as she rested her head against the pillows of the bed. She closed her eyes, savoring the gentle touch of Cheryl nursing her injuries.

 Cheryl nursed her wounds gently, cleaning them and rubbing cream into them to prevent infection.

 Toni watched as Cheryl tended to her, half impressed that she knew what she was doing so well but half sad that she had obviously had to do this to herself in the past.

 “I’m sorry” Toni blurted out in a half whisper. “I’m sorry that you have to do this...and that you’ve had to do it to yourself so many times before” she murmured, a genuine look in her eyes.

 Cheryl shrugged it off. "Don't be T. That was just my life before. I was used to it."

 “It shouldn’t have been your life though” Toni countered, sitting up slowly and tucking a strand of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear with her spare hand. “We all have ghosts of our past...but at least now we have each other.”

 "And I can't imagine my life without you now TT."

 “I can’t imagine my life without you either, baby” Toni replied gently, wanting to badly to pull Cheryl into her, but not having the strength in her arms.

 Cheryl leaned in to plant another Kiss to Toni's shoulder. "Come here T.." she held her arms out to her.

 Toni moved herself to be wrapped up into Cheryl’s embrace, savouring the gently touch of her girlfriend. She relaxed into the hold, giving out a relaxed sigh as Cheryl began to play with the Serpent’s pink curls.

 "I'm so sorry that that happened to you tonight TT. How are you feeling now?" Her fingers were grazing lightly along Toni's scalp.

 “I’m a little shaken up” Toni replied feebly. “I just didn’t expect to see him...at all.” She finished, clearly upset.

 "No...I can’t imagine how horrible that must have been for you. And I hate that he hurt you."

 “I haven’t seen him for so long..I just froze, I should have fought back more” Toni said deflated, wishing she had done more to protect herself.

 "Don't do that to yourself babe" she stroked her cheek gently. "You were taken by surprise when it happened".

 “But I should have been stronger” Toni said as she shook her head at herself. “I’ve been in a gang for years, I’ve kicked people’s asses...and I couldn’t do a single thing tonight.”

 "This isn't the same.." Cheryl tried to reassure her. "He hurt you TT…your instinct wasn't to fight."

 “It’s just- I know it’s silly but…in my head, I want to be able to protect you from everything bad in the world...and I couldn’t even stand up for myself” she admitted sheepishly.

 "Just as I want to protect you" she reminded her. "This is a partnership T, we support each other."

 “I’ve just been so used to fending for myself...” Toni trailed off quietly.

 "I know babe...but you don't have to do that anymore…you have me now."

 Toni gazed into Cheryl’s brown eyes, the eyes that she got lost in every time she looked at them. She saw a whole new world in Cheryl’s eyes, a world of safety and love and togetherness. It was a feeling that scared her but made her so excited at the same time. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted” she admitted with a quiet breath.

 "Me too. I didn't even realize how much it was missing from my life until you came along."

 “I never want to go back to feeling like that” Toni whispered, feeling more at ease at Cheryl’s comforting words.

 "And you won't ever have to now you have me."

 Toni propped herself up on her elbows as she lay, reaching up to place a gentle but passionate kiss onto Cheryl’s lips, savouring the feeling in her heart.

 "I love you so much" she returned her kiss, cupping her cheek softly.

 “I love you so much more” Toni countered playfully with a smirk on her face, laughing as Cheryl rolled her eyes at her need to one up her. Even after all that had happened that night, being here with Cheryl, safe in their room made her feel content and loved. She had found her place in the world and right here in that moment… she fit just right.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
